Fragilidad
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Porque el se veia tan duro como el hielo y el tan fragil como una flor de papel.


_**Fragilidad.**_

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertence, pero apuesto que se invento en Corea Dazeee~~

**Advertencias: **Ninguna creo xD un Kiku ebrio huhuhuhu

**Pareja**: IvanxKiku RusiaxJapon

* * *

Aquellos ojos negros volvieron posarse en el hombre que tenia en frente. Se encontraban en medio de una junta de las naciones unidas, la cual en esa ocasion se habia programado en Moscu. Por mas que el pais del sol naciente intentara concentrarse en el tema de discusion, no podia evitar dirigir su mirada a aquella imponente nacion. El de cabellos grises se comportaba mas extraño de lo normal, por lo general en ese tipo de reuniones siempre se encontraba acosando a Lituania o a China pero en esa ocasion estaba en silencio, mirando a la nada sumido en sus pensamientos. La sonrisa, aunque tetrica, que siempre adornaba su rostro habia desaparecido por completo. La curiosidad del japones no le permitia despegar su mirada del ruso, pues ningun pais aparte de el parecia darse cuenta de su extraño comportamiento. En varias ocasiones sus miradas se encontraron, el mas alto le sonreia por cortesia y el pelinegro desviaba su mirada avergonzado. Pero a los segundos toda su atencion volvia a ocuparla aquel hombre.

La reunion llego a su final sin ningun acuerdo aparente, como siempre. Y las naciones iniciaron a marcharse a sus respectivos hogares. Japon, en un extraño impulso causado completamente por su curiosidad, se acerco a tan temida nacion.

-Rusia-san- le llamo con voz suave, el mas alto se giro un tanto sorprendido, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que el oriental le hablara.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto con una ligera sonrisa. Kiku le miro por unos segundos, la sonrisa del otro, la cual siempre se mostraba un tanto perturbadora, esta vez era una sonrisa triste.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- los ojos violetas del otro se abrieron expresivamente, confundido por aquella pregunta, la sonrisa volvio a desaparecer de su rostro y su labio inferior inicio a temblar sin razon aparente. Para ese momento el resto de las naciones ya habian abandonado la sala y ahora se encontraban totalmente solos.

-S-si...- su voz se quebro al contestar y en seguida se esforzo por mostrar su mejor sonrisa -¿Por que lo preguntas, Japon?- los ojos sin vida del oriental le contemplaron calculador. Dos gotas de agua salada acabaron en la alfombra del lugar, el ruso se llevo la mano a la mejilla ahora humeda por sus propias lagrimas, sin entender porque habia iniciado a llorar por la pregunta. Cayo de rodillas al piso y cubrio su rostro, intentando, sin resultado alguno, que aquel mar de lagrimas cesara.

Aquella pared de hielo que habia construido con esmero para ocultar sus emociones habia sido destruida por tres simples palabras que el japones habia pronunciado, cual nieve derretida por el inminente inicio de la primavera. El pelinegro tardo varios segundos en reaccionar, al ver como tan imponente nacion colapsaba frente a el. Nunca habia tenido mucho tacto y no tenia idea de como reaccionar ante esa situacion, pero recordaba que en alguna ocasion Yao le habia dicho que solo una cosa podia ayudar en esos casos. Ivan abrio los ojos de par en par al sentir un par de brazos rodeandole, no podia creer que esa persona le estuviera abrazando, como tampoco el hecho de estar llorando, antes si quiera de pensar sus brazos ya habian apresado el cuerpo del menor mientras sus lagrimas le nublaban la vista.

o0o0o0o0o

La habitacion estaba casi en penumbras, jamas habia estado en esa casa y ni siquiera en sus mas absurdos sueños se habia imaginado que llegaria el dia en el que estuviera compartiendo copas con aquella nacion que en mas de una ocasion habia sido su enemigo mortal. A pesar de que aquella ciudad fuera tan fria podia sentir la calidez brindada por los leños arder en la chimenea, estaban sentados uno frente al otro y ambos bebian vodka. Aunque el pelinegro no fuera bueno con un alcohol tan fuerte bebia de a poco, muy diferente al ruso que se tomaba el vodka como si se tratara de agua. Platicaron de cosas triviales, como el clima y la crisis economica, incluso en un momento su platica se dirigio hacia cierto norteamericano el cual ambos opinaban que habia subido de peso, las risas se hicieron presentes por parte de ambos, Ivan sonreia con naturalidad y Kiku ni siquiera se molestaba en cubrir su boca al reir, ambos estaban teniendo una velada agradable, hasta que el ruso toco ese tema.

-¿Porque te separaste de Yao?- Ivan no conocia del todo la historia, pero sabia que el chino sufria demasiado despues de aquella batalla con el japones, y tenia cierta curiosidad por saber el otro lado de la historia. La sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro desaparecio y bajo la mirada.

-Era algo necesario- susurro mientras daba un trago hondo a la copa de vodka y hacia un gesto al sentir el alcohol quemar su garganta.

-No lo entiendo...- dijo para si Ivan, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente mostrando su confusion -¿Porque querias estar solo?- Kiku rio amargamente.

-Porque queria ser grande, queria tener reconocimiento propio, que me vieran por mis acciones y no por las de alguien mas, creia que solo podria lograrlo si lo hacia yo solo, pero me equivoque- dijo con una ligera sonrisa encogiendose de hombros, un poco mareado por el alcohol -Yo no logro entenderte a ti, eres el pais mas grande del mundo, eres poderoso y muchas naciones te temen, ¿que mas podrias desear?- hablaba sin tener cuidado de sus palabras, despues de la quinta copa ya no tenia idea de lo que decia.

-La compañia de alguien a quien le importe- dijo Ivan en un susurro, su sonrisa habia desaparecido y contemplaba su copa con nostalgia.

-Pero... tienes a Belaruz... ella se ve que te quiere mucho- Kiku se sirvio otro trago y vacio el contenido de la copa de un solo trago.

-Ella esta loca- dijo Ivan riendo levemente, aunque le temiera tanto a su hermana no podia evitar sentir cierto afecto hacia ella, aunque no fuera el afecto que su hermana deseaba.

-Yo pase 200 años de encierro y me iba bien, claro hasta que llego el idiota de America y ese estupido del vino- Ivan miro sorprendido al asiatico por sus palabras, sabia que el no solia comportarse asi, pero por el sonrojo en sus mejillas pudo notar que el chico estaba mas que ebrio -Aunque les agradezco en cierta manera, me hicieron abrir los ojos y me di cuenta que debia hacerme mas fuerte, y asi fue como me converti en potencia- el chico hablaba con orgullo mientras sonreia, pero al momento en que Kiku tomo la botella entera de vodka y la dirigia a sus labios el ruso decidio detenerle, pues sabia que seria malo para el chico tomar de mas. Iniciaron a forcejear intentando quedarse con la botella, Ivan no tenia idea de lo fuerte que podia ser Kiku y este no parecia querer soltar la botella. Su pelea no se vio terminada hasta que el pelinegro cayo de espaldas y el ruso sobre el, haciendo que toda la botella de vodka se derramara en el piso mojando parte del cabello de Kiku.

-Hiciste que se derramara- hablo el pelinegro con su tipica voz monotona, sin reparar en el hecho de que Ivan estaba practicamente sobre el, sus ojos negros se posaron en aquellos ojos violetas que lo miraban con una expresion un tanto confundida, pero antes de que se diera cuenta el ruso ya habia juntado sus labios con los del japones. Kiku se quedo inmovil, seguia mareado por tanto alcohol y estaba seguro que ese beso era producto de su imaginacion, pero no reacciono hasta que el ruso rodeo su cintura con un brazo y apegaba mas sus cuerpos, con la poca conciencia que le quedaba Kiku empujo el pecho de Ivan intentando separarse y el ojivioleta al darse cuenta de esa reaccion se separo del japones, con la mirada baja.

-Y-yo... lo lamento- se disculpo el ruso quitandose de encima de Kiku, el pelinegro estaba totalmente rojo, quizas por el alcohol o por lo avergonzado que se sentia, se puso de pie mientras acomodaba su ropa y caminaba con rapidez a la salida, Ivan se quedo sentado en el piso de la sala, con la mirada baja, con un extraño sentimiento de tristeza en el pecho, no se dio cuenta de que Kiku se habia detenido en el marco de la puerta, hasta que el japones hablo.

-La proxima reunion de las naciones unidas sera en mi casa- dijo en un hilo de voz, sin mirar a Ivan. El ruso levanto la mirada un tanto curioso -Si asi lo desea puede ir despues de la junta a mi casa, a beber un poco de sake- los ojos del peligris se llenaron de un extraño brillo y la infantil sonrisa se apodero de sus labios.

-¿es una cita?- pregunto con voz dulce y juguetona, Kiku se sonrojo aun mas pero no se volteo.

-Si asi lo desea ver- susurro saliendo por completo de la casa, dejando a un ruso sonriente bebiendo un poco de vodka.

* * *

hahah me quedo algo raro xD

Si dejan review ayudan a esta loca escritora coreana a no saltar de un edificio al no tener noticias sobre Kanata Hongo.


End file.
